


Loyal Servant

by foppishaplomb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, M/M, Pegging, Strangulation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: Kuvira takes out the loss on her prisoners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Kuvira escaped instead of turning herself in and captured Wu and Mako.  
> this is so gross and weird i'm sorry

Mako remembered pain, and lightning, and being sure he was going to die. He woke up slumped against a wall and Wu, asleep against his leg like he’d slid down. Was he dead? He didn’t want Wu to have died too. Mako tried to move his injured arm and couldn’t. He found it was in a cast. He looked around and saw a cell, with nothing but a pile of chains in the corner, himself, and Wu.

For one terrifying moment, Mako thought Wu might have been dead, but he realized he could see him breathing. He felt warm against Mako’s side, and right, but he needed to know what was going on.

“Wu.” Mako shook him gently until Wu’s eyes opened. “Wu, wake up.”

“Wh, oh.” Wu yawned and blinked sleepily, then he started and grinned. “Mako! You’re okay!”

“More or less,” said Mako, looking at his arm, then looked back at Wu. He had a bruise across his cheekbone. Mako frowned. He reached out with his good hand, stopping himself before he touched Wu’s bruise. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Kuvira retreated! You guys did it!” Wu beamed, then his smile faded. “Uh, we got captured, though. You were passed out. Um, I think—he was running from lava, so I think Kuvira’s guy found you right before one of your crazy-strong friends did.”

“At least Bolin is okay.” Mako stared off into the distance for a second, brooding. “Wait, what about the civilians you were escorting?”

“Oh, they’re fine. The badgermoles saved them, but I had to give myself up.”

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure the only people they got were us. I was so freaked out when they brought you in! But they took us on an airship, with all their mechs and stuff. Kuvira was _not_ happy.” Wu pointed at his bruise with a nervous laugh, then cleared his throat. “Republic City is safe, though, and you’re here! So I’m pretty sure everything will be fine.”

Mako wasn’t, but he wasn’t ready to deal with a panicked Wu, so he didn’t say so. He looked down at his bandaged arm and gestured to it. “Did you...?”

“No way, I wouldn’t know how to do that,” Wu shrugged. “It wasn’t like that before I fell asleep. It was all burned and scary. What happened, anyway? You looked like you got on the wrong side of a Fire Lord.”

Mako gave him a brief recap of the fight. Wu was… pleasantly impressed. It felt nice to be appreciated, even if he had been captured. They lapsed into silence, one which unfortunately couldn’t last, soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Mako moved in front of Wu.

“The guards heard voices,” said Kuvira. If she had been defeated, she didn’t look it now. Everything from her hair to her uniform was perfect again. “So you are awake.”

Mako could feel Wu draw closer to him. “What do you want with us, Kuvira?” demanded Mako, then he winced, immediately realizing it was a stupid question.

Kuvira ignored him. “I believe we’ve never spoken,” she said. She had an air of menace that chilled Mako to the bone. “I had someone take care of your arm for Bolin’s sake.”

“Don’t you talk about Bolin like—”

A strip of metal wrapped around Mako’s injured arm and slammed down into the ground, so suddenly and violently he barely swallowed a scream into a grunt. “Mako!” gasped Wu, dropping down on his knees to help him. Kuvira looked down at them, her expression level.

“Don’t interrupt me. _But,_ Bolin is a traitor who should be slaving away in Reeducation Camps right now. He was a good worker before that. He always spoke highly of you; perhaps you’re smarter than him. I’ll give you one chance. Give yourself over to the Earth Empire and help your father’s people, instead of blindly following the Avatar. Or worse, _this._ ” She gestured dismissively at Wu, who glared at her.

“I’m not blindly following anyone,” hissed Mako. “And I’m definitely not trading that in to blindly follow _you._ ” Mako raised his free arm, but she stepped on it, too quick, before he could bend. Kuvira ground her heel into the back of his hand. Mako gritted his teeth. “Fine. Keep pining after the Avatar, or pin your hopes to the former Kingdom’s greatest embarrassment.”

“Hey,” said Wu. “There’s got to be _someone_ bigger than me.”

“He’s more than that,” growled Mako. A lot more than that, but he couldn’t explain the way the insult made his chest ache. “A-and I stopped pining after Korra a long time ago. Wu’s just not a power-crazy dictator.”

“Touching,” said Kuvira. She stepped away from Mako’s hand, but he knew he couldn’t make a move yet. “Maybe you’re his _only_ loyal subject. A firebender seems appropriate. His Majesty does seem to favor Republic City over his own kingdom.”

“Look, sorry I'm not obsessed with land we lost almost _two hundred years_ ago,” said Wu. Kuvira scowled at being interrupted a second time. She paused just long enough that Mako could see Wu’s eyes widen, then her arms moved and another strip of metal closed around his throat, then threw him backwards, pinning him to the wall. Wu yelped and erupted into a fit of coughing, clawing at the metal collar.

” _Quiet._ Why don't you prove your loyalty to your false king, Mako?” Kuvira held out her hand and the metal around Wu's neck tightened visibly. Wu choked, his whole body heaving with the effort to breathe.

“Wu!” Mako's first instinct was to lunge for him, but the metal on his bad arm held him back, making it scream with pain. “You're going to kill him!”

“Does it matter?”

“What do you want?” Mako didn't think Kuvira the type for games, but this seemed more like a form of revenge. It wasn't above her; stealing the hotel room Wu had stayed in for years was petty enough. “You don't have to play around with him. You've already captured us. You want me to—to what, lick his boots?”

Kuvira’s mask finally cracked into the slightest smirk. Mako should have known better than to quote Bolin, even sarcastically. “You’d go that far for your precious little king?”

“What are you talking about?”

Again she moved her hand and Wu yelped sharply, his protest garbled. “I’ve always thought him worthless, but you seem to disagree. Tell me, how much do you value the prince’s pathetic little life?”

“K-Kuvira—” Wu wheezed. He was pulled forward slightly by the collar, then slammed twice as hard against the wall. The sound he made cut to Mako’s core.

“As easy to control as the puppet he is.”

“Fine,” said Mako, “Whatever, just _stop_ —” The metal around Mako’s arm suddenly went slack and clattered to the ground. He wanted to attack Kuvira, but watching Wu wriggling weakly against the wall, and he knew he couldn't risk it. He ran to him and tried to pull the collar away, but his one good arm wasn't enough to break metal. Mako swore under his breath. “Tell me what you want, Kuvira.”

“On your knees,” said Kuvira. After a moment of angry, sick hesitation, Mako obeyed. Kuvira loosened Wu’s collar slightly. Mako could see him go slack. “That’s good. Debase yourself. You’ve already let this brat be your master.”

“Don't,” Wu choked. “Don't—Mako—he shouldn't, i-it's me you want—”

“That's what you told my army, but look how useful you are now that I have you.” Kuvira’s gaze bore down on Mako. “I know. Why don’t you pleasure your prince?”

Mako was horrified, but Wu was faster than him to speak. “What are you talking about?” he said, his face crumpling into pitiful confusion. “How is he supposed to do that? He’s saving my life right now. He’s never displeased me!”

The look of disdain Kuvira gave him couldn’t be rivaled. Mako started to say Wu’s name, but Kuvira silenced him with a look. “Even you can’t be that naive. You tried to hit on me.”

“I-I don’t,” said Wu, “What? I mean, I guess you could mean pleasure me, like… b-but... why would you want him to do _that?_ ”

“For power, Wu,” said Mako. He surprised himself at how gentle his tone came out, considering the sick anger boiling in his gut. “That’s what she’s all about.”

“What? N-no!” Wu jerked at the collar, useless, his eyes were wide and round and terrified. “Mako, you don't—Kuvira, I'll—I'll give you whatever suites you want, okay, I'll kneel and call you the Great Uniter, you don't have to make him—” Wu was cut off. Kuvira’s hand had moved.

“Shut up.” She looked at Mako. “He lives or he dies. You choose.”

“M-Ma—ko—”

Mako looked up at Wu, at the fat tears welling up in his pretty olive-colored eyes, and tried to force a reassuring smile. “It's okay, Wu. It's my job to protect you.”

In response, Wu made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a sob. Mako's heart skipped a beat. He pushed the feeling away and tried to force himself to undo Wu’s trousers, but he couldn’t stop himself from hesitating. Mako had never been with a man before, and he had no idea what experience Wu had. In three years he'd never _seen_ Wu's flirting work out successfully, but, well, he was a prince; there may have been gold-diggers and status-seekers Mako hadn't been able to protect him from. Then again, Wu didn't really seem to care if he was rejected—he just seemed to blurt out whatever he was thinking and shrug at the consequences. It was annoying, for sure, but sometimes it could be a little nice to get called things like “big tough guy” and know Wu was being genuine. Every once in awhile Mako thought about how it would go if Wu actually managed to charm someone, but he had always gotten irritated and pushed the image away. It had never been anything but idle, meaningless thoughts until now, when his hands were hovering over the waistband of Wu’s pants, and he wondered if he even knew how to pleasure him.

“Enough blushing,” said Kuvira. What? No way Mako had been blushing. “If you want me to strangle him, save the waiting and say so.”

“I'm going,” Mako huffed. If Kuvira was going to use them for her sick sexual revenge, she could at least act less entitled about it. “Sorry,” he murmured as he took out Wu’s soft dick, unable to meet Wu's eyes. Mako had no idea why, but his first thought was that it was _cute_. This whole situation was messing with Mako's head. He had to get it over with, for both their sakes.

Mako took a guess and licked his tongue along the shaft, forcing himself not to think about the slightly salty taste. Wu squeaked, an oddly appealing sound if it were coming from anything else, and Mako took it as confirmation that he was going in the right direction. Wu kept making those little _noises,_ and Mako could feel him starting to get hard under his tongue. If he weren't so acutely aware of Kuvira's gaze on them, Mako might have… He didn’t know how he felt. He must have been going crazy from the stress.

Mako had never sucked a dick before, but judging from the way Wu’s body jerked at every little touch, Wu had probably never had his sucked, either. Considering how Wu constantly glommed onto Mako, eager to soak up any kind of physical contact, Mako wondered how much he'd ever really been touched at all. People didn't touch princes, he guessed.

Despite everything, Mako liked the idea of being the first one to touch Wu this way. There were a lot of things he didn't want to admit he liked. The little breathy noises Wu made, the way he looked totally at his mercy—well, it would have been appealing if it was only Mako in control. It was impossible to forget Kuvira’s hand in this, not when it was all her doing to begin with, not when she was watching them like a hawk. Mako didn’t want it to happen this way. It was hard to admit to himself that he had wanted it to happen at all.

Kuvira laughed. To his horror, Mako realized he was hard. He pulled back instinctively. “Wu, I’m sorry—I didn’t mean—”

“M-Mako,” Wu whined, tears in his voice, “I’m sorry, just, if you touch me again, I’m—I’m gonna…”

Mako didn’t need to be told more. He stroked Wu a few more times, until he came with a weak little mewl, his cum splattering on the ground. Some ended up on Mako’s shoes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Wu panted, red-faced, his pupils blown wide. His hair was messy and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. He looked so damn pretty. Mako’s cock throbbed and he flushed with shame.

Kuvira released her grip and Wu fell down to the ground, landing in a groaning heap. Something gold clattered out of his jacket and landed a few feet away. Kuvira wasted no time in picking it up. “The Royal Broach,” she said, turning it over in her fingers. It glinted in the light.

“W-what,” Wu panted, trying to push himself up on trembling arms, “Are you gonna crush that, too?”

“Up.” She didn’t give Wu time to hesitate and dragged him up by the metal around his neck. She floated the broach over and pressed the golden hinge into the steel strip, crumpling the metal over it until they were inseparable and smoothing it back over. “There. Now you’ve got your tags, like the dog you are.” It looked like they had never been apart. It was detailed, intricate work. It was another insult, but Mako couldn’t help but be impressed by her skill.

Wu growled and Kuvira let him fall before he could speak. “Stay on your knees.” She yanked him back up by his collar, the brooch jangling against the steel.

“S-stop!”

“We already did what you wanted, Kuvira,” Mako snarled.

She ignored him, eyes only on Wu. “Now, don’t you know a good king serves his subjects?” Wu glared at her through his tears. “You’ve only got one subject here. Clean up your mess.”

Wu’s face fell. “Wu, don’t,” said Mako softly. It was bad enough that he had gotten hard.

“Y-You mean my…? That’s disgusting!”

“He spent three years serving you. You don’t want your bodyguard to be dead where he stands, do you?”

“Wu, you don’t have to,” Mako repeated, more insistent. “I can take her.”

“No… You’re hurt,” said Wu. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked up at Mako. He forced a lopsided smile. “Fair’s fair, I-I guess.”

“Wu—”

The strip of metal that had pinned his arm to the ground before suddenly slapped itself over Mako’s mouth. “Enough. Your little king already talks more than enough. Bow down, oh great and powerful Earth Monarch. He _liked_ it. You owe this to him.”

Wu frowned, looking like he was going to protest, but he didn’t. He did as he was told. He stopped just before nosing Mako’s boot, his eyebrows furrowing with hesitation. There was a smear of Wu’s cum across the toe. The rest had hit the floor. Mako wasn’t going to let Wu lick that up, no matter what Kuvira said; he’d get sick. Right now, there wasn’t much he could do. His hand was free, but he couldn’t bend without Wu getting hurt. Kuvira had all the control. Mako did the only other thing he could think of and threaded his fingers into Wu’s hair. Wu raised his eyes. Mako couldn’t bring himself to smile, not when his infuriating prince was looking so quiet and submissive for _Kuvira,_ but he stroked his hair, trying to be reassuring. He wished he couldn’t feel the tightness in his pants, only getting tighter.

Hesitating, obviously disgusted, Wu’s tongue flicked out. He recoiled at the taste of his own cum and had to visibly force himself to keep going. Thank the spirits there wasn’t much. His Royal Brooch clanked against Mako’s boot. In a few more licks the cum was clean, and Wu could rear back on his haunches, wiping his mouth and sputtering dramatically.

“I didn’t say you were done,” said Kuvira. Wu froze in place, mid-wipe. The collar pulled Wu up, his face in front of Mako’s groin. Mako wished he could will it back into softness. “Repay the favor.”

“Fine,” said Wu, voice strained. “Mako… Mako deserves it.”

Kuvira laughed again. It was barely more than a chuckle, but it rang through the room. “You want this, don’t you?” she said. Wu tried to ignore her. He licked Mako’s bulge through the fabric of his pants, his hands trembling on Mako’s thighs. “Was your loyal bodyguard some sad little fantasy for you?”

Wu opened Mako’s trousers and closed his eyes. His little hands were hot on Mako’s cock. He tried to take it all at once and pulled back immediately, coughing. “Too much,” he muttered, for Mako’s sake and not Kuvira’s. “Sorry.”

“The only person who can tolerate you is paid to do it.”

“Stop,” began Wu.

“I didn’t tell _you_ to stop.” Angry, impotent, Wu hunkered back down. He opened his mouth. The Royal Broach glimmered against the emerald green jacket. His mouth felt like heaven. “This is where you belong,” said Kuvira. “Not up in a throne. On your knees. Shivering and crying, hoping someone more powerful will take pity on you.”

Wu couldn’t speak with a mouthful of cock, but he made a muffled sound. The vibrations pushed Mako over the edge. “Wu,” he tried to warn him, but he’d forgotten about the metal gag, and then Kuvira’s fist was in the air and Wu couldn’t back away.

“Swallow it,” she said. Wu didn’t have a choice. Mako forced himself to stay quiet as he came, helplessly patting at Wu’s cheek and neck in a vain attempt to comfort him. Kuvira finally let the metal drop and Wu collapsed into Mako’s arms, coughing. Mako crouched down and held him, the taste of Wu’s cock still in his mouth, and stroked his hair. He could see bruises forming beneath the collar. Mako wanted to kill Kuvira. He tasted ash and saw fire.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Mako’s voice sounded raw. He had to stay quiet, because if he shouted, he might have accidentally set the airship alight.

Kuvira looked at him, her expression the very picture of contempt. “For now.” She physically hauled Wu out of Mako’s arms by the back of his jacket, the first time she had actually touched them that Mako saw. But there was that bruise on Wu’s cheek. It had to have happened before. She favored one arm like she was injured. Mako didn’t have time to think about it—the pile of chains in the corner became animated, wrapping him up and pinning him to the wall. He shouted angrily, but he was already trapped.

Kuvira hauled Wu over to the bars and tied his wrists up with the scarf. His efforts didn't seem to matter much, even if she really was injured. “I don't even need to secure you. I’ll be back to take care of you when we arrive at Ba Sing Se.” Next to Mako’s elaborate chains, Wu's simple entrapment had the desired effect. She stepped over him and left them where they were, slamming the bars loudly behind her.

Wu struggled animatedly against his own scarf for awhile, squirming and stretching and contorting himself to try to get to the knot. Mako watched him in embarrassed silence. He knew he shouldn't, but after that experience he couldn't stop noticing how good his long, lean body looked stretched out and bound like that. He looked away, ashamed. He couldn't risk getting unexpectedly hard again.

Wu gave up all at once, with a big, dramatic sigh. “It's useless. My scarf’s all stretched out for nothing.”

Mako couldn't even meet his eye. “I'm sorry.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I'm supposed to keep you safe. It's my fault you're in here.”

Wu cocked his head, eyebrows raised. He looked genuinely confused. Couldn’t he see that Mako had reason to be angry with himself? “No it isn't? You were busy heroically fighting Kuvira’s terrifying robots and saving Republic City! I was all the way across the city, evacuating the zoo’s badgermoles. Oh, and the citizens, too.”

“What?”

“You know they love my singing, Mako.” Before Mako could ask for a better explanation, Wu's smile faded away. He lowered his eyes. “Anyway, I'm the one who should be sorry. She made you do that stuff because of me.”

Mako flushed. “We don't have to talk about that, Wu—”

“Uh, yeah, we kinda do! She never would have done that if I weren't—me. If you’d been with anyone else—it’s…. Ugh! She’s horrible!”

“She's the one who did it. It's nobody’s fault but hers.”

“Still.” Wu's voice got quieter than Mako had ever heard it. “I'm sorry.”

Mako didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. After a few moments of awkward silence Wu spoke again, still quiet.

“I know what people think of me,” he said. “I'm weird, and a wimp, and I—I mean, I get it. Kuvira worked hard for everything. I’d probably be mad at me too. I’ve never done anything for the Earth Kingdom.”

Mako’s stomach turned over, realizing Wu was quoting him. “When I said that—that's not what I meant.”

“I know, but—that's the point, isn’t it? I mean—you had to, when you don't even...” Wu trailed off.

“I don’t even what?”

Wu sighed, frustrated. “I know you don't like me, Mako!” Whatever Mako had been expecting, it wasn’t that. He felt like he’d been punched. “I just—really, really want you to..”

`Mako tried to interrupt, but Wu wouldn’t let him. “At least you say it to my face! I just didn’t want to listen. Everybody else… I think they think I don't notice, or something.” Mako flinched. He had thought the same thing. “I know people don’t like me, but nobody tells me why. I didn't get it before I met you. Then it finally made sense. You're _so_ cool, and strong, and tough and smart, and I’m just… Ugh.” He bit his lip. “I'm sorry I made you stay with me. I guess I just… really hoped you’d end up liking me, too.”

“Wu.” Mako didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to say _something._ “Wu, that’s not… I mean… I don’t… not... like you.” _Really reassuring, Mako,_ Asami chided him in his head. “I mean. You are weird, and weak, and all those things, but that’s not bad. It’s just... you. And. I’d—I mean, I miss being a detective, but you’re…” Spirits, this was so _hard._ No wonder he’d given up on women, not that Wu was a girl. So what did that make him? “I like… protecting you. And I like being around you.”

Wu looked up at him with his big green eyes. They were watery again. “You do?” It felt weird and wrong to be reminded of Bolin when they were kids, but Mako couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Yeah. And I’m… not that cool. I told you how I treated Korra and Asami, right? I messed up. A lot. Pretty bad.”

Wu laughed a little. “You really did.”

Mako made himself not be offended, so he could keep going. “And I think—I think really messed up again, if I made you think I don’t like you.”

“Really?” said Wu, in that same tiny little voice he’d used when he thought he was dead. It broke Mako’s heart.

“Of course I do,” he said. His eyes stung. Spirits, he wasn’t going to cry, was he? Sure, it had been a very stressful day, but Mako hadn’t cried in _years._

He didn’t get a chance to find out. Footsteps echoed down the hallway of cells. Both of them froze in silence.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to Ba Sing Se,” said Kuvira. She pulled the cell door open and undid Wu’s scarf from the bars, leaving his wrists tied. She took the tail of his scarf and pulled him up onto his feet. “I’m sure the glorious return of the last remaining member of Hou-Ting Dynasty was all that you had hoped for.”

Both of them protested, but Kuvira tuned them out. Talking, talking, talking. That’s all this little brat was. He probably hadn’t even been in the Earth Kingdom since he was a child. She pulled Wu along by his scarf, dragging him behind her like the trash he was. He kept tripping over his own feet, but she didn’t care until he spilled over completely, falling face-first into the ground, and tangling himself up in his own scarf in his attempt to catch himself. Kuvira came to a halt, turning around on him with hatred burning in her throat. “Get up.”

“I’m trying,” said Wu. That annoying little voice had sounded so much better whimpering. It had been tolerable then. Kuvira kicked him, liking the way he cried out, but she wanted more. Earlier, when she had been making him suck off his bodyguard… she had felt fully in control. No doubts. No Avatar. No losses. Just power over someone weaker than her.

She kicked him over so he was on his back and pressed her boot into his groin. “You didn’t have enough yet?”

Wu flinched, covering his face with his hands. Kuvira wanted to see the pain on his face, but it was sad to see him try to hide when there was nowhere to go. “What,” he said, “C-can’t get enough of me?” Kuvira pressed down harder. His little yelp wasn’t enough. She clenched her fists. She needed metal in them. She needed to make him pay for everything that had gone wrong today. Baatar might not have liked it, but Baatar wasn’t here. This pathetic little fop was.

She straddled him, pinning his skinny body in place with her legs. What kind of ruler couldn’t even fight? The Fire Lord was one of the most powerful benders in the world. The Earth Monarchy had been all wrong from the beginning. She pushed away his hands and yanked his head back by his hair, exposing the collar around his neck. This was the only way this royal ass deserved to wear his power. “I understand now,” Kuvira said. “Why you act the way you do.”

“H-huh?”

“You _want_ someone stronger than you to show you your place.”

“What?! That’s—”

“Well, Your Majesty,” Kuvira sneered, bringing her face in close. It looked as though she was about to kiss him. It turned her stomach. “Your subjects live but to serve you.”

The idiot tried to keep speaking, but Kuvira was in no mood to hear his whining. She wrapped his scarf around his mouth, tying it tightly, so if he struggled he would only succeed in binding his wrists and mouth further. “Comfortable?”

He glared and blabbered something that could have easily been _gumdrop_ again. She despised him. Every inch of him from his narrow, pointed shoes to his carefully styled hair, now so much better mussed. His face was red and flushed and his skinny chest heaved, Wu breathing hard through his nose. Kuvira ground against him, warmth in her groin. When Baatar looked like this, she had gotten out the oil. It was somewhere in her chambers—nowhere near where she wanted it right now.

Well. Kuvira could wait. In fact, she could make this better, like she always did—to Zaofu’s army, to the Earth Empire. She would do anything it took to humiliate the symbol of her defeat. She flipped him back over, pressing her knee into his back. His struggles meant so little, even when Kuvira used her injured arm. Every move he made disgusted her. She wanted to see him moaning and begging for mercy. She would make sure it happened before the night was through, underneath his own former palace. He had probably been born here. Kuvira was the only one who would control whether he would die here or not.

Kuvira took off her glove with her teeth, slipping her bare hand under her uniform and beneath the hem of her pants. Her clit practically when her fingers brushed against it, aching for touch. She denied herself. Only enough to get the lubricant. Wu struggled beneath her, unintentionally grinding his flat little ass against Kuvira’s clit. He wasn’t making it easier. She’d punish him for it later.

With her other hand, she started what she did best: bending. She warped the strips of metal into a rod-like shape, much thicker on one end than the other with a flared end, molding it until it was as smooth as if it had been forged this way. She licked it. The familiar taste of steel. She took her bare hand out of her uniform, the wetness going cold against the air, and moved back so Wu’s ass was exposed. She yanked down his breeches. He mewled like a little puppy that had been hit. Spirits save her, he was a disgrace. Kuvira wondered if she could mold him like the metal, into something worthwhile.

With her slick fingers, she circled his asshole and slid a finger inside. He made that noise again, a pathetic whine mixed with a sob. He’d never been touched here. She didn’t need to ask him to know from the way he reacted—he clenched up, tight, jumpy, inexperienced. Of course he was all talk. Kuvira wanted to take everything she could from the virgin prince. He’d never known a hard day in his pampered, worthless life. Kuvira would be the one to teach him what pain could be like.

Another finger. Wu didn’t stop clenching or whining, muffled behind the gag. It wasn’t like it mattered to Kuvira if she hurt him. She slipped her device inside herself, slicking it in her own juices, and leaned over to lick Wu’s hole, so as for easier entry. Somehow, he still smelled like expensive cologne. Kuvira jerked back, shocked and flustered by the scent. She didn’t bother to warn him before she slipped the metal into Wu’s entrance, slowly, so slowly, savoring every second of him whine and cry and whimper as he stretched around it to fit. She glanced at his face, turned so his cheek pressed into the ground and she could see his expression twisted up and scrunched up against the pain, and best of all, the tears falling down his handsome face. With a sobbing gasp, he reached the narrowed end, his sphincter contracting to hold the plug inside. Wu squirmed pathetically, trying to get it out, desperately wagging his little rear, but it was no use. Kuvira flipped him over again and watched him shudder and his eyes grow huge at the feeling of it moving inside him.

Nature had done its job; Wu had gotten half-hard from the stimulation. “You like that?” she smirked. Wu shook his head furiously, nearly punching himself in the face due to his tied wrists and scarf-gag. “Deny it all you like,” said Kuvira, pumping him to get him all the way hard. Whether he wanted it or not, his body responded. “You know you’re no prince. You’re nothing but a sad little slave in a royal’s body. And not a particularly impressive royal, either.”

This was the one situation where it was good that Wu was so noisy. He couldn’t seem to quiet any of the sounds he made, gag or no gag. Kuvira bent another strip of metal, this time into a perfect ring. “You’re so _pitiful._ ” She slipped the ring around Wu’s cock, still pumping him, teasing him with her fingers. He made a strangled noise she had never once heard Baatar make. Everything this little wrech did was so new and novel. She kissed the head of his cock, long and lingering. She could feel Wu shudder all the way through his body. With the ring in place to keep him hard, she tucked his dick back into his underwear and pulled his breeches up, doing them back up.

Wu squirmed, the only motion he really could make, in helpless confusion. The way he was meant to be. Kuvira could see it every time she looked at that delicate body of his. The kind of body you wanted to ruin. Kuvira licked her lips at the thought. “Did you really think I’d touch you?” The rasp in her voice gave her away, but Kuvira couldn’t bring herself to care. She pulled Wu back onto his feet and stroked his soft cheek with her bare hand. Clean-shaven, she thought, and resolved to keep it that way. If she was going to mold him, she wouldn’t let her metal rust. Wu’s legs shook and then gave out almost immediately. He whimpered, feebly collapsing into Kuvira’s arms. She could have made him walk, but he might torn his entrance, and then she couldn’t do what she planned with him.

She picked him up easily. He was taller than her, just barely, but he weighed next to nothing. “You can’t even walk by yourself,” she mocked. He didn’t respond. Every time one of them moved and the metal inside him shifted, his face twisted into a new expression, each one more fascinating than the last. It was all Kuvira could do to tear her gaze away and bring him to his cell in the dungeon of the palace that should have been his.

She dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground. He flailed around on the ground, still trying to accustom himself to the object inside him. It wasn’t going to happen. He looked almost appealing wrapped up like a present, the bulge in his breeches still present, the bruises and blush painting his slim face, and best of all, the collar that should have represented his power, marking him as the powerless fraud he was.

“Be patient. Your cock is the only part of you that isn’t soft.” Kuvira pressed her boot back into Wu’s groin. With the slightest pressure against his erection, Wu froze, making a noise that was almost a protest. “When I return,” Kuvira said, “I am going to fuck you.”

Wu whimpered.

“Harder than you can imagine being fucked. So that time you walk, you will know _exactly_ who this country rightfully belongs to.”

Wu was still gagged, so there was nothing he could say in reply. His flushed, wide-eyed expression of naked terror was more than enough. It lingered in her thoughts even as she went to attend to other business, safe in the knowledge that her puppet prince would still be hard and open, waiting for her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i'm never going to write in the middle so i'll just add the rest of the gross garbage i wrote

They had tried to escape.

Kuvira yanked Wu's scarf down to see the collar his royal brooch dangled from. The bruises had spread their way up his scrawny little neck, like storm clouds painting over the sky. She punched him again, and again, savoring every little yelp of pain he made. He struggled to push her off of him, but he was as weak and ineffectual as usual. She wanted to strangle the life out of him. More than that, she wanted to _break_ him. She wanted to make him too afraid to ever defy her again. Too warped to do anything but listen to her every word.

She grabbed him by the hair and held his face to hers. He was already bruising, bleeding from a cut on his face. Good. “Do you know what I'm going to do to you?”

He opened his mouth to respond, and Kuvira slapped her hand over it. “I'm going to wipe away every trace of the spoiled child you are. I'm going to hurt you so much you'll come to love it. In time you will be the biggest supporter of the Earth Empire of all, and it's all because you wouldn't do as I told you.”

Kuvira removed her hand and Wu spat blood out. He smirked, an obviously forced affectation, considering the blood and tears. “Sorry, you're a pretty dame, but not _that_ pretty. You stole this kingdom. I am never gonna change my mind about it.”

“Not yet.” Kuvira tightened her fist in Wu's hair. “First comes the pain.”

And so it did. She bent her armor into her sword and slashed his pretty face. His cry was satisfying, but it wasn't enough. She needed to dominate him. To hear him whimpering and crying on the floor like he should have been. There was something in her room for this. She'd only ever used it on Baatar, but Baatar was gone now, and there was a first time for everything.

She dragged him up by bending his collar. She kept it up the entire way to her quarters, practically throwing him through the air, choking him all the while. He looked most fetching squirming helplessly in the air. She threw him down onto the ground, not even on her bed, and locked the door behind her. Kuvira let him scramble shakily to his feet and she dug through her things to find what she was looking for.

“What are you doing?” Wu demanded weakly. Kuvira ignored him. “Where did you take me? Is this your room? I thought you hated me—”

“Shut up,” said Kuvira. She turned around holding her prize. Wu's eyes widened. “Get down on your hands and knees now, or this is going to be much, much harder for you.”

“What are you planning on doing with that,” said Wu quietly, his voice cracking with fear.

“What someone should have done to you long ago.” Kuvira bent a strip of metal to wrap around his wrists, pinning him to the ground. He was forced to bow to her, just the way she liked it. For the first time since recapturing him, she smiled. “Fucking the presumptuousness out of you, Your Majesty.”

Wu yapped in protest, like an annoying little dog, but Kuvira tuned it out. Putting the harness on was easy enough. Beating the royalty out of the brat had made her wet enough that the plug slid into herself easily, letting her breathe out a soft moan. Getting him to stay still was a little harder, but even without bending, he was as weak as a child. She spread his legs wide and listened to him whimper with fear as she brought the length of her fake cock to brush between his trembling thighs. Baatar had been, for all his booklearning, bigger than Kuvira, but Wu could never be mistaken for that. He was taller, yes, but so small and delicate, like a little porcelain doll. So much the better to shatter.

“Let me go,” said Wu faintly. In response, Kuvira tugged down his pants. She slicked her fingers in oil and opened up his hole, savoring his odd little whines and sounds. They were deliciously pitiful, so much like the ones he had made for his bodyguard. He would have been stretched out wider if he'd kept the plug in like Kuvira intended him to. It just meant it would hurt more for him. Good.

She could feel that he wasn't relaxing, but she wanted it to hurt him. She barely prepared him at all before she spread her oiled fingers on the metal cock, pouring more oil over it, coating it with the stuff. She didn't give Wu a warning. She grabbed his skinny thighs and thrust inside him, all at once. The scream he gave out was delightful.

“D-don't,” he cried. “Please, Kuvira, stop!”

“It's too late for that,” Kuvira panted. Spirits, she was close already, and they'd barely begun. She let his wrists free and he scrambled to gain any kind of escape, but her body weight pinned him down easily. Now pressed against him, she sucked at the bruises high up on his neck, thrusting in and out. Her own breath was coming almost as fast as Wu's, but his was choked with sobs and came in rapid, shallow gasps. His crying alone could have sent Kuvira over. Reaching around him, she fumbled for his cock with her still-oiled hand and began to stroke him, just to get even more noise out of him. The high, broken mewl that came out of him should have been captured by a phonograph.

Kuvira managed to time it so that he came nearly the same time as her, the odd little squeak he made as he did so being the straw that pushed her over. He came into her hand and she came harder, face still pressed into his sweaty neck while stars danced in her vision. Wu cried underneath her. He disgusted her. She wiped her hand off on his expensive jacket. It felt like silk.

Breathing hard, Kuvira pressed her face into his hair, still unbelievably soft despite the sweat and beating. It must have been his princely routine of pampering himself. Still, though she tended to prefer her men with their hair closely cropped, it was enough that she decided he could keep it. Getting up, she undid the harness and dropped it to put away later. As she pulled out, she saw blood mixed with the lube dripping down his legs. He didn't even try to move anymore, just curling into himself and crying. Kuvira knelt next to him, reaching out for his soft hair, and twirled his bangs around her finger idly. “It will be a challenge to mold you into anything worthwhile,” she said. Wu paused in his sobs to glare at her. “If anyone can do it, it will be me.”

“Y-You're not doing anything to me,” Wu hiccuped.

“I just did,” said Kuvira. For five blessed seconds, for once in his life, Wu was silent.

 


End file.
